finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Faith (ability)
'' (DS).]] Faith , also known as Might, is a spell that grants the status effect of the same name. It has appeared in many different skillsets and classes of magic. It is a counterpart to Bravery, which boosts physical power. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Faith is one of the new spells that can be accessed when Rosa and Rydia use Twincast and can be cast by anyone when they use the Recall command through the new Augment Ability system for the 3D versions. It costs 50 MP to use, deducting MP from both users of the Twincast command. The spell is classified as a White Magic spell. Final Fantasy IX Might is a White Magic spell that increases an ally's Attack power for the remainder of the battle and can be used several times for a cumulative effect. Eiko can cast it, along with the enemies Lamia and Iron Giant. The spell is learned from Priest's Racket and Hamelin. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. Might is similar in regards to its formula as Vivi's Focus ability, in that once Strength reaches 99 it will not increase further. The formula for Might is as follows. : * 125)/100[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide by Rebirth Flame] The effect lasts for the entire battle, even if the character is KO'd and revived. Final Fantasy XI In the Japanese version, Trust Magic is referred to as Faith magic. Rather than boosting an ally's magic power, however, Faith summons an NPC battle ally, almost like a Guest. On the other hand, the Alter Ego of the Star Sibyl does fill the traditional function of a Faith magic by emitting an Indi-Acumen aura that strengthens allies' magic attack. Final Fantasy XII Faith is a Green Magick spell that increases magickal damage by 30-50%. Faith can be acquired by unlocking the Green Magick 6 license on the License Board. The spell itself can be bought at the Muthru Bazaar after the player has reached the clan rank Brave Companion, for 5,800 gil. In the Zodiac versions, Faith is listed as White Magick 8 license. It now costs 70 LP and uses 24 MP. The spell is found in a chest in Necrohol of Nabudis (Hall of the Ivory Covenant). Only the White Mage and Knight jobs can use it. Final Fantasy XIII Faith is a Synergist spell which increases an ally's magic power by 40% that can be learned by Lightning (Crystarium Stage 7), Sazh (Stage 2), Snow (Stage 7), and Hope (Stage 8). It is also an enemy ability used by Dahaka. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Faith is a Synergist spell which increases Magic stat by 40%. It can be learned by Gahongas (6), Gancanagh Ace (1), Gigantuar (2), Imp (8), Microchu (30), Nanochu (1), Oannes (1), Purple Chocobo (9), Sahagin Prince (1), Sazh (1), Tetsudo (1), and Yakshini (1) Paradigm Pack monsters. It costs 2 ATB and has a duration of 40. Final Fantasy Tactics Faith is an ability learned by the Templar job for 200 JP. It inflicts Faith to one target with a range of 4 for 10 MP. Final Fantasy Tactics S Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Faith is a proactive ability that costs 20 CP to equip. It multiplies effects of magic-type abilities by 1.2 and affects the entire party. It is learned by Terra (level 75), Aerith (level 75), Eiko (level 95), Ashe (level 80), Hope (level 55), and Ace (level 85). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Faith is an active ability that raises the magical damage of a single target for 4 AP. It can be used by Iris, Kaguya Flan, Memecoleous, Searcher, and Syldra★. It is also an enemy ability used by Tama. Gallery FFIX Might.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFXII Faith.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. Faith FFXIII.png|Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Faith.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. PFF Faith.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Faith R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Faith R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Might - Eiko SR.png|Might in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR) FFIX. FFAB Might - Eiko SR+.png|Might in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+) FFIX. FFAB Might - Eiko SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Might - Eiko SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Might - Garnet Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Might - Eiko Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Might - Garnet Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Might - Eiko Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Might - Garnet Legend SSR.png|Might in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Might - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|Might in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+ Legend) FFIX. FFRK Faith Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Faith VIII Icon.png|Faith VIII icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Faith.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Faith VIII.png|Faith VIII in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Faith.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Faith.png|World of Final Fantasy. References de:Ener